The evolving requirements of security force and military planners require the ability to perform testing an experimentation involving interactions between live, virtual and constructive entities. Live entities can include a real piece of hardware being tested or trained upon, for example robotic vehicles that can have human operators, operating in a live (e.g. real) environment. Virtual entities can include a human or other live asset brought into a mixed reality environment through the use of a camera by a virtual presence. Another example of a virtual entity can include data from a simulator with a human operator. Constructive entities can include for example, data from a simulator representing purely simulated entities, such as constructed representations of environmental obstacles (e.g. terrain & atmospheric features) buildings, and the simulated presence of humans, and other vehicles. A requirement for high fidelity testing and experimentation is the ability to tightly couple the robotic vehicle and the simulations through apparatus and methods that provide for the simulation data to directly impact the control loop of the robotic vehicle. Likewise, the performance of the robotic vehicle needs to directly impact the simulation in such a way as to influence and change the simulations performance. Apparatus and methods according to the present invention meet these needs by providing an ability to insert the effects of virtual and constructive entities interacting with the robotic vehicle in a mixed reality environment, into the control loop of the live robotic vehicle operating in a real environment. The integration of live, virtual and constructive data into the control loop of the live robotic vehicle, causes the operation of the robotic vehicle in the live environment to emulate the operation of the robotic vehicle in the mixed reality (live-virtual-constructive) environment. As a simplistic example, if the robotic vehicle were to encounter a virtual or constructive representation of an obstacle in the mixed reality environment, the robotic vehicle in the live environment would emulate the encounter of the vehicle with the obstacle. In an exemplary application, the apparatus and methods of the present invention provide the ability to evaluate a robotic vehicles capability to achieve its mission objectives in a mixed reality environment, where it can otherwise be impractical to assemble all the required interacting entities in a live situation.